The invention relates to a fuel injection pump for an internal combustion engine. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind, the pressure in the suction chamber of the injection pump is varied, as a result of which the pressure in the work chamber of the injection adjuster piston, and, thus the onset of injection, varies. As a result of the throttle in the connecting channel between the work chamber and the suction chamber of the pump, which is supplied directly by the fuel injection pump, the pressure adaptation in the work chamber is effected with a slight delay. The throttle is necessary, however, in order to avoid any undesirable adjustment deriving from the cam drive during the compression strokes, and thus during the immediate mechanical action exerted on the injection adjuster piston. During operation, the injection adjuster piston pivots with a frequency responding to rpm, and the amplitude, which is as small as possible, depends on the throttle cross section. A further disadvantage of this known fuel injection pump is that the fuel flowing into the work chamber must also flow back through the same throttle, which causes flow reversals with the known disadvantages associated therewith. Because not only the work chamber of the injection adjuster but also the actual injection pump is supplied with fuel from the suction chamber, the pressure fluctuations in the suction chamber which are inherent in such an operation have a particularly disadvantageous effect as a result of the change in flow direction already mentioned.